secret life of klaus
by klausandcarolineforeverxxxx
Summary: Suck at summaries. All human Klaus is a pop star but has a secret life as school kid where he wears glasses and isn't recognised. Caroline meets him at a meet and greet and then ends up going to school with him. Will she recognise him? And this is my first fan fiction please review thanks
1. Chapter 1

"Nic hurry your ass up! We're gonna be late for the meet and great" screamed Rebecca. Nic sighs as he stops painting and goes to wipe his hands. Sometimes he wishes that he never started this whole secret life as a pop star thing, he rather be the nerdy art kid at school. As he made his was down from his dressing room to the meeting room where it was scheduled for the meet and greet to happen, he stops dead in his tracks as he sees the most beautiful blonde girl he has ever seen. With blue eyes and so full of light. His sister runs into him from behind and suddenly wakes him from his trance. This causes him to grunt from the sudden impact causing the blonde girls to turn around and finally notice that he was there. Her smile seemed to light up the whole room, he goes into another trance, and is awaken by a loud clear of a throat, made by his sister.

"hello" the beautiful girl says quietly. Giving him a shy smile. He smiles back and walks over closer to her and leans down and grabs her hand and gives it a quick kiss and says 'hello love, I'm Nik Michaels, and you are?'

The girl blinks a few times and a light blush appears on her cheeks. "I'm Caroline'.

"nice to meet you Caroline'. He said as he stood back up. He had to a admit she was beautiful, she seemed so full of light and her skin looked so soft, begging to be touched. He quickly got out of those thoughts as another part of him was getting excited. He knew that they had to talk but he was getting all clammed up and couldn't think of anything to say. All of a sudden she asked him a question ' I know your famous and all but I was just.. umm… wondering' she started to get really nervous and this caused me to smirk, causing her to blush. God she's cute I thought. She spoke up again with a new found confidence ' I was just wondering why there is not much about your personal life in magazines. I mean everyone else who is famous, doesn't really have a personal life as they are all over the internet. But your not over the internet, sure your there but its only pictures and your music and little bits of information, but compared to the others there's nothing really there about you'. She started to ramble causing me to let out a light chuckle, making the blush on her cheeks to brighten again. She quickly added ' so basically I was just wondering how you stay so private?'. He chuckled a little at the question, but then as it sank in, he started to wonder how he will answer it, because he can't say that he has a secret life and that he is actually a nerdy kid that goes to a normal school in a small town in mystic falls. He quickly answered with 'well I work really hard to keep my personal life and work life separate. So I take extra precautions to getting home so that no one follows me and knows where I live.'

Caroline POV

He looked so hot in real life and is a real gentleman especially when he introduced himself. I had one question for him and I've been thinking about it for ages, how does he keep his personal life so private because there is literally nothing about him on the internet all it says is that he is from England and moved to America a few years ago. Most famous people have no secrets but Nik seems to have a lot. So I asked him ' I know your famous and all but I was just.. umm… wonder I started to get really nervous and my nervousness only caused him to smirk causing me to blush. I quickly added trying to find my confidence 'I was just wondering why there is not much about your personal life in magazines. I mean everyone else who is famous, doesn't really have a personal life as they are all over the internet. But you're not over the internet, sure your there but its only pictures and your music and little bits of information, but compared to the others there's nothing really there about you'. I rambled causing him to let out a light chuckle, making the blush on my cheeks to brighten again. I added quickly 'so basically I was just wondering how you stay so private?'

My question seemed to take him for surprise as he looked really nervous and like he didn't know how to answer my question. He quickly spoke 'well I work really hard to keep my personal life and work life separate. So I take extra precautions to getting home so that no one follows me and knows where I live.' His answer was short and it different really answer my question, as I wanted to know why he is so secretive and how he has lasted so long in the shadows, but I could tell he didn't really want to talk about it.

Klaus POV

I think she could tell I didn't really want to talk about, and I was glad she didn't try and push for more. I went to ask her for her number but we were interrupted by Rebekah running into the room. 'Nik we have to go the paparazzi and fans have gone wild they're trying to get past security. We have to leave now!' I turned to Caroline, and she smiled sadly knowing that we will never meet again. I grabbed her hand and gave its light kiss and said it was a pleasure meeting you love, I hope to see you again.' I went to leave but she grabbed me and ask 'I know you have to go but can you sign this' and handed me a notebook. I singed it quickly and just as I handed it back there was loud bang that echoed through the building and then you could hear girls screaming my name. The security guards that were standing by the door came running in saying 'we have to go now Mr Michaels'. I looked back at the blonde beauty for the last time and left, knowing that I will never see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

3 months later.

Kol's POV

"Is Klaus up yet?' I asked mum as I came in to the kitchen for breakfast. She was sitting at the breakfast bar with a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. She looked up for a brief second and said 'no his still asleep, he stayed up late painting last night. Can you go wake him up?' Hmmm she wants me to wake him up. I nodded my head and smirked. There are so many different ways this could go. I could do it the nice way or I could get an alarm clock and putting it under his pillow. Hmmm I'll be a good brother and go get the alarm clock.

Klaus' POV

I watched as Caroline crawled over to me without any hesitation swaying her hips seductively. She slowly reached for my pyjama boxers and I could feel her slowly move her hands beneath the material and grab my member that was already hard. I watched as she slid my boxers down. She opened her mouth and allowed my member into her mouth. Slowly and sensually she pulled in and out, circling my tip with her tongue, bringing me to climax. Just as I was about to cum I was awoken by beep beep beep beep. I jumped up suddenly and looked around to find I was in my room and found the object that had awoken me from my dreams, and in the far corner was Kol laughing. I growled loudly and threw the dam alarm clock at him. "no need for that brother. I was just merely doing what mother had asked to wake you' said Kol. "get out kol now' I growled. Kolb ran for the door quickly still laughing. I sighed loudly thinking about the blonde beauty that had been invading my dreams ever since meeting her. I looked down at my still slightly hard member, and decided to go have a cold shower.

When I was finished with my shower I went to my walk in closet to pick out my clothes that I wear to school. I took out my contact lenses and put on a pair of glasses. It worked for superman and it works for me, some people re so gullible. In grabbed my bag and walked down stairs just in time to grab some food and run out side to catch a lift with Elijah, Rebekah and Kol.

We arrived at school and grabbed a park, which to my luck was of course right in front of the popular group. Which consisted of Damon and Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett and of course Rebekah. Rebekah jumped out of the car and ran to them, running up and squealing to Elena and Bonnie about her new outfit. Kol sat in the back seat staring at bonnie because he has had a crush on her forever. I nudged him with my shoulder. 'close your mouth, and wipe that drool off your face' I said laughing. He gave me dirty look and got out of the car slamming the door. Elijah and I were the only ones left in the car. He turned to me and said in a soft voice 'okay Mr pop star get out.' I just laughed at his reference and jumped out and pushed my glasses up my nose, grabbing my bag out of the car and made my way to the art room, to get a little bit of painting in before homeroom.

As a made my way past the office I couldn't help but see a new girl getting her class scheduled. She was had blonde curly hair but that's all I could see because she didn't turn around. I kept walking to the art room and started to paint, before I knew it the bell went for homeroom. I sat in the back at homeroom waiting for the bell to go and listening to the daily notices, the girl I seen before walked in. I only glanced at first but I had to take a second look because she looked really familiar. There she was the blue eyed, blonde that had been invading my since our first meeting 3 months ago, Caroline. I couldn't help but stare at her and she seen me staring to. I quickly looked away and adjusted my glasses hoping she wouldn't recognise me. Even though a part of me wanted her to. I glanced back up to sneak another look but was disappointed to find she wasn't there. I looked around the room to find she was sitting 2 seats in front of me. She was looking around the room and looked back at me with s confused look on her face I smiled slightly and looked away back out the window. The bell finally went and I ran out of there trying to find Rebekah, I have to tell her, she was the only one that had met her and new that I fancied her. I ran the halls looking for her hoping to find her. I finally found her at her locker with Stefan Salvatore, Elena and of course Caroline had to make friends with them. Rebekah seen me coming and quickly excused herself and grabbed me taking me as far away as possible from the group.

Caroline POV

I was so nervous having to start a new school. I knew no one and that just made it even worse. I finally found my homeroom class and was introduce by the teacher. I couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes on me as I walked in I looked around and finally found the pair of eyes that I thought I could feel. He looked really familiar I thought, but I couldn't place him. He finally looked away and adjusted his glasses which was kind of cute. He was fairly attractive in a nerdy way thought. The teacher next to me begun to speak to me again and said 'hi Caroline my name is Mr Salesman, would you please take a seat.' I just simply nodded and went to take a seat. After s few moments the bell went, signalling the end of homeroom. I got up and grabbed my bag and looked around trying to find the mystery guy with the glasses but he was already gone.

I went on a search to go find my locker, b12 was the locker number. I finally found it and standing next to it was a blonde girl. She was beautiful and had amazing clothes. She appeared to be opening her own locker that was next to mine. I put the locker combination in but it still wouldn't open. The girl next to me noticed and offered her help. "Sometimes you have to hit it a bit to get it to open. See' she hit is and it popped open. "thanks' I said and smiled. "hi I'm Rebekah' she said smiling offering me her hand to shake. I took it gratefully, thanking I have finally met someone. "I'm Caroline, nice to meet you'. She kind of hesitated a little bit, she looked really familiar but I couldn't place her. We started talking about whwt classes I'm taking, turns out we have English, Bio, and maths together. A girl with long straight brown hair and a guy with green eyes and brown hair walked over and introduced themselves. 'hi I'm Elena and this is Stefan' the girl with brown hair said. We all got talking and they kept asking questions about where I'm from and why I moved here. I told them I came from New Orleans and my mum got a new job as the sheriff. I kept noticing that Rebekah was looking around urgently for someone, and had seem to of found them as she excused herself. I watched her grab the guy I seen before in homeroom and drag him away, I got a rush of disappointment cause they seem to be a thing. I quickly asked 'who is that guy with Rebekah?' they all looked to who I was talking about and Elena spoke up 'oh that is her brother, Niklaus Mickelson.' I was glad to find out that they weren't together.

Rebekah's POV

As soon as I seen the girl next to me having difficulty with her locker, I knew she looked familiar. So I introduced myself 'hi I'm Rebekah' I said smiling politely at her, she smiled back and said 'thanks I'm Caroline'. Omg that's why she looks familiar. She's that girl from the meet and great. Shit she could recognise him, they connected really well 3 months ago. We continued talking them Elena and Stefan came over to introduce themselves. As I scanned the crowd urgently looking for Klaus. I finally found him running towards me but stopped noticing Caroline. So I quickly excused myself and grabbed him. "omg Klaus, it's her, she could recognise you, what are we going to do, I know you connected with her in new Orleans and haven't forgotten about her what are we going to do?'

Klaus's POV

Rebekah just kept on throwing questions at me. How am I supposed to know what to do. "Rebekah, I have no idea what to do, just become friends with her and if she finds out who I am, you just make sure she doesn't tell anyone. Okay?' I said I'm whisper. Rebekah just huffed and mumbled an 'okay.' I stood still in the hall way, looking up towards Caroline. She was looking at me to, studying me. I smirked and waved and then turned around to go to class.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline POV

"what do you have after lunch' asked Rebekah as we made our way from English to our lockers. "um art, argh I hate art I'm not good at it." Rebekah just laughed and said "my brother takes art, he is really good at it, I can introduce you to him if you want, and he might help you out." I grinned and said 'thanks that would be really good, can we do it now if you don't mind?' Rebekah nodded and grabbed my hand dragging me towards the art rooms. As I looked through the little window next to the door, I seen him standing in front of a painting with a look of concentration on his face. I just stood there looking at him, I had to admit he was freaking hot even with his big glasses. Rebekah stood behind me watching my reaction to seeing him, then she walked straight in. "niklaus!" Klaus spun around and glared at his sister for braking his focus on his painting. "What do you want Rebekah?" he snapped. I stood back a bit watching the whole interaction without him noticing me. He started to continue "if this is about your outfit again for the MTV awards I couldn't care less about it! You won't be the one on stage unlike….." he was cut off abruptly by Rebekah "No Klaus! I was here to introduce you to my new friend Caroline but I can see you are in one of your moods so I'll come back later." It was only then that he recognised I was standing there watching them. So I quietly sad "hello." He seemed to have frozen noticing that I was standing there, and said "hello" a look of recognition crossed his face before he quietly gasped and glared at Rebekah. i stood their quietly and a little uncomfortable looking around for a bit. Until Niklaus slowly started to approach me. I looked up to find him right in front of me, I stared into his blue eyes and he stared back into my own, sending shivers down my spine. He grabbed my hand kissing it and introduced himself 'hello I'm Niklaus, sorry for my behaviour just then I can assure you I'm not normally like that, love.' I blushed at his gesture kissing my hand and calling me love. His British accent was ringing in my ears, and it was then that I remembered Nik Michaels doing the exact gesture and calling me love. I looked down at our joined hands I was shocked at the similarities between the two introductions and my expression was enough for him to pull away instantly.

Rebekah's POV

I stood watching their whole interaction but I couldn't help that think about their first meeting and how similar they are acting and the sexual tension that is surrounding them. They really would be amazing together. Hopefully Klaus can trust her cause I do and I really want them to be friends as well and I really hope be tells her who he really is, but I doubt that he would because he really likes her and would be scared she would reject him.  
"sorry to interrupt the flirt fest that's going on In here but I need to go and caroline will be in your art class and I was hoping you could give her some lessons cause you're really good and know everything about art." He looked a little nervous about giving her art lessons but he nodded his head and smiled "yeah I can do that". He turned to Caroline and asked "if it's alright with you we can start this afternoon after class so we know what areas you need help with. We could meet at my house and work there. Only if it's alright with you though?" I couldn't help at smirk at him for inviting Caroline to our house to help study. Caroline replied "yeah, we can study after school whatever is easiest for you." They smiled at each other happily. I quickly added "and Caroline you can stay the night, after you're done with my brother, we can have a movie night." Caroline just nodded happily "sure that would be great. I'll just stop by my house after school and grab some clothes, then I'll drive to your house. Where do you live?" I chuckled at her question, because it's not everyday someone asks where we live, as it's the biggest house in all of mystic falls. "The Mickelson plantation, it's next to the mayors house you won't miss it." I explained happily. She looked confused a little bit but nodded. "She you both later, I have class to attend. Bye."

Caroline's POV

Seriously why couldn't she just give me an address, I'm so gonna get lost. Not only am I going to get lost and be late for studding, but a freaking cute guy that looks really familiar is going to be helping me with art. Omg I just know this isn't going to end well.

Klaus POV

Brilliant just bloody brilliant, carline the girl who has been invading my dreams for months is coming over to my dam house so I can help her study. I wish I could take back the offer of studding at my house, it's just going to turn out bad. She will be in my art studio which to enter she has to walk through my room and past my bed which I left unmade, because I was running late this morning and to top it off Kol is a bloody idiot and tries to hump anything that moves so this is just gonna turn out great….

It was then that I noticed Caroline was still in the room. I gave her a quick once over, and to think that I have been dreaming about this blond beauty for months, wishing I could see her again and here she is right in front of me. She really does have an amazing body, and the clothes she is wearing out lines her curves perfectly. My mind started to drift back to the dream I had this morning of Caroline crawling up to me swaying her hips seductively, reaching for my boxers. I was brought back to reality by the sound of the bell ringing signalling end of lunch and I quickly became aware of my surroundings and cleared my throat uncomfortably and tried to cover up my slightly hard member.

I looked over at Caroline noticing her looking slightly confused. "What's wrong love you look a little confused. Is it because of Rebekah's vague explanation of where we live?" She nodded "Yeah I don't know where the mayors house is, so I don't know where yours is either." I chuckled at her confusion, causing a glare to come from her, directed at me. "sorry love, its just not everyday someone doesn't know where the mayors house is and our house is The biggest in mystic falls and everyone knows where it is" I explained, causing her to smile and laugh. "I could show you if you would like, but we would have to take your car, because I travel with my siblings." She smiled gratefully at me "yeah thanks that would be great. But if you don't mind can we stop by my house so I can pick up some clothes?" I smiled at her and nodded "yeah that's fine."

**can you please review this story thanks xxx  
I wanna know if I should continue it or not **


End file.
